Get Jiggy With It
by Interstella
Summary: "Tell me." Noct's whispered command would have startled Prompto if it had been any louder. The words were spoken with the authority of a king, but there was something else there, some emotion that Noct couldn't keep entirely hidden. Or: After all was said and done, Prompto finally has a chance to confess.
1. Chapter 1

Get Jiggy with it.

"There's always been something stopping me." Prompto's voice was quiet, almost inaudible over the distant sounds of celebrations. The words were pushing themselves out of his mouth, unbidden, hushed, but out they came. He didn't need to raise his voice, to speak louder. He knew that he was heard.

Noctis had joined him on the balcony. The stone railing had mostly survived the destruction of the city and the last ten years of abandonment, but he still pushed it a few times before leaning his weight on it. He stood beside Prompto, shoulders brushing together, as he waited, giving the blond time to speak, his eyes trained on the ruins of his beloved city.

There was no rush, no hurry. For the first time in ten years, they could take time to just _be_ and all of the reasons Prompto had for not speaking, they were all disappearing, faded away with the rising of the new sun.

"Every time I thought that I could say it, there was always something stopping me." He wasn't thinking about his words, just letting them out. He knew that wherever this went, whatever he said, Noctis wouldn't leave him. For the first time in his life, Prompto truly believed that. Noctis cared for him, would hear him out and wouldn't hold anything against him, not after everything they had been through together.

Still, Noctis said nothing. He kept his eyes on the slowly setting sun – the first sunset in ten years – and waited patiently for his friend to find his words.

"You were a prince. And I..." Prompto shook his head with a quiet, tired sigh, "And I was just a commoner. It was amazing that I got to be your friend at all." He gave a soft hum, agreeing with his own words.

"Prompto..." Noct's tone was a familiar one to Prompto, his friend was about to tell him off for putting himself down again. But Prompto wasn't putting himself down, not this time.

It really had been amazing that the prince had taken the time and accepted Prompto's friendship. For anybody else, it would have seemed impossible, to have someone of such a high standing so much as spend time with them, let alone become such close friends. There hadn't been a single day in high school that Prompto hadn't questioned how he had been so lucky.

He shook his head, stopping Noct from saying anything more. "No. It's true. I was ready for you to tell me to piss off. Like 'I aint got no time for you', but you didn't." A smile found its way on to Prompto's face as he watched the sun's slow decent. "You made time for me, you became my friend – my first real friend – and you liked me for who I was. Me!" He chuckled, remembering the feelings of awe and surprise he'd felt when he was younger.

"But over time, we got closer and closer." He was speaking a little louder now, feeling more comfortable. He'd forgotten how easy it could be to talk to Noct, but now that he was, it was like those ten years never happened. It was so easy to fall back into old ways. "And it was the most amazing time of my life. Here I was, with a best friend. It didn't really matter any more, that you were the prince. You were just Noct. Sometimes, I even managed to forget that you're royalty."

He could feel Noct's eyes on him, but knew that if he looked at him, his words would stop. For some reason, standing there on the balcony, the timing seemed right. The sounds of celebrating coming from the room behind them seemed to fade away, and Prompto felt like it was just the two of them, standing in a world of their own.

"I think I was sixteen when I realised." He continued, "And _boy_ did I freak out. But I didn't say anything. How could I? Because even though, to me, you were just Noct... you were still the prince. You had obligations and responsibilities that I couldn't help with. No matter how much I wanted to." That had been the first reason, the biggest reason. "So I stayed quiet. I stayed by your side, as your friend. And that was enough. More than enough. No matter how I felt, being there beside you... It was more than I could have ever hoped for.

"When school finished, I was terrified. I thought for sure that you would move on, get busy with royal stuff and forget about me. But you didn't. And that made it even harder not to say anything. And then..." He let out a soft breath, "And then the peace treaty came. And the terms of it. There was no way I could say anything after that. And really, there was no point. You were going to marry Luna and have a happy ever after. So I decided that I would still by at your side. Always there for you in any way you'd let me be. When you asked me to go on the trip with you, I was over the moon excited. For a minute, I even forgot why I was sad."

The sun had mostly set now. A ghost of its light fell over the ruins of Insomnia, bathing it in an orange glow. It was beautiful, if not a little terrifying. Prompto probably wasn't the only person afraid that the light wouldn't come back, and he found that he couldn't look away. Just in case.

"Then shit hit the fan and it _really_ wasn't the time to say anything." Prompto said with a small, sad laugh, "I mean, can you imagine how that would have gone?" He asked, "'Hey Noct. Listen buddy, I know your kingdom is ruins, your dad is dead, everything you know is gone and your fiance, and childhood friend was just killed by your douche bag of a great uncle, but hey, wanna get jiggy with it?' Because that would _totally_ have gone down well." He shook his head, still chuckling. "After that..." His words became sad again, "There wasn't really any _time_. We had like, one day after you rescued me and then you were gone..."

Ten years had dulled most of the hurt from that, but he still had to swallow to keep his emotions in check. He took another breath, letting silence fall around them again. Above them, the first stars began to shine, and he lifted his head to look at them.

"For ten years, I had to believe you were coming back." He spoke to the stars, "I had to keep on keepin' on, do whatever I could to keep my promise to you. Help as many people as I could, protect those that couldn't protect themselves. Make the world a better place. And I mean... It kinda worked. Nobody really cares where people were born anymore. I knew that when you came back, you'd finish what I started, so I had to make a good start.

"I pushed it away, y'know. My feelings. I had other shit I needed to do and I couldn't spare the time to worry about stuff like that. In a world full of pain and suffering, the only light I had was that I was going to get my best friend back.

"But when I saw you get out of that truck... Noct, _all_ of it came back. It was like everything that I ever felt for you came back and hit me all at once. I wanted to say something then, because suddenly, there were no stuffy old guys that would care that you were the king. Nobody would judge you for how I felt. But... we had something we needed to do first. I could hold off for a little while longer. Until it was all over."

Finally, he turned, his eyes finding Noct's. The King was stood beside him, already facing him. His hand was gripping the stone railing tightly, but the rest of him was relaxed. Almost too relaxed, and Prompto remembered one of the lessons he'd seen Ignis give a cranky young prince. ' _You must always appear relaxed. Keep all of your tension where it cannot be seen and keep the rest of your body relaxed. Project an air of confidence. Don't let them know that you're emotional.'_ Prompto wondered if Noct even realised he was doing it.

Their eyes met, and Prompto let down the walls he'd built around himself, stopped hiding his emotions, his feelings and let them show. This was it. Make or break.

"Now it's all over." He said, voice barely managing a whisper, "And none of the things that stopped me before... none of them matter now. You're still royalty, nothing's going to change that... But... but nobody's going to look down on you because of the way _I_ feel. There is no peace treaty, no terms. The darkness has been banished..."

He gave Noct what he hoped was a reassuring smile, but even he could tell that it was sad. It was hard to tell though, because Noct's face remained impressively blank, like he was waiting to hear it all before deciding on an emotion.

"You don't need to say anything." Prompto assured him quietly, "And you definitely don't need to _do_ anything... But when you went into that crystal, when you were gone... I always regretted not telling you. I don't want to regret that any more."

And yet, he still hadn't said it. He'd alluded to it, hinted at it, but he still hadn't _said_ it. He took another breath, eyes finding Noct's for a moment before being averted. "We can forget about this, after, if you want." He said, "But I just... need to tell you."

And that was where he stalled. Froze. His eyes trained on the ancient stonework of the balcony, unable to move as he tried to push onward and do the one thing he wanted to. But he couldn't and silence once again fell between them.

"Tell me." Noct's whispered command would have startled Prompto if it had been any louder. The words were spoken with the authority of a king, but there was something else there, some emotion that Noct couldn't keep entirely hidden.

Before he could lose the little nerve he still had, before he could let his anxieties push him into a panic over what that emotion was, Prompto took another breath. He could do this. He looked into Noct's eyes and spoke, his words clear. There was no room for error here.

"I love you, Noct." There. He'd said it. Those three words that had been bouncing around in his head for half of his life, had been pushing at his teeth, begging for release, they were finally out. He had been holding on to those words for so long, that he was afraid of what would happen when they were finally spoken, afraid of the impact that it could have on their friendship.

He half expected one of the six to come out and smite him, rain down on him with bolts of judgement and cast ice to freeze him in place. How dare he sully their chosen king with his ill advised confession? Didn't he know that the King was too important for that? Or maybe Noct was trying to figure out a way to feed him to the Tide Mother without risking further damage to his city. Maybe that was what the silence was about. Maybe that's why he hadn't said anything. Then again, Prompto _had_ said that he didn't have to say anything. He had thought that finally confessing his feelings would be freeing, a relief. But now he just felt heavier than ever, and every passing second that Noct remained silent was just adding more and more pressure to the weight over his chest.

"Sorry." He managed to say, pushing the rising panic back. This was a mistake. There was no way that Noct would be okay with this. He was his _best friend_. Best friends didn't just up and confess like that! Of course it was going to make things awkward. "I shouldn't have-" Maybe he should have thought of that. Thought of the way his words would make Noct feel. How could he have not thought of that? "I should just-" He started to push away from the railing, ready to head back inside and find a hole to hide in for a while, when a hand caught his own.

He looked down at it dumbly, his brain hardily computing. It took him a stupidly long moment to realise that it was Noct's hand holding his wrist with light pressure, stopping him from leaving without holding him captive. He swallowed again, looking up the arm, his eyes following the length of the limb before rising further to finally look Noct in the eyes.

Half of him expected anger, the other half, pity. What he did _not_ expect was for Noct to use his arm as leverage, to bring them closer. His brain was reacting slowly, barely processing things, and he let himself get pulled towards the man that he held so dear.

He definitely wasn't expecting a second hand to touch him, to rest under his chin as the man in front of him stepped impossibly closer. It was only when he felt the lips on his own that his brain caught up with what was happening and supplied him with the identification of the emotion he had seen flicker on Noct's face.

Amusement. _Fond_ amusement.

He would think on that more later, but right now, in this moment, Prompto didn't want to be any more distracted than he already was. Noct was kissing him.

Noct was kissing him.

Apparently he hadn't kissed back, because now Noct was pulling away and Prompto's frazzled mind couldn't figure out what to do. Instead, he simply stared at his king, eyes wide and body frozen. Noct had kissed him. He had told Noct how he felt, and instead of pushing him away or telling him to get lost, or laughing in his face, Noct had kissed him.

"You know... I kind of expected you to kiss me back." Noct commented, looking at Prompto with worry and flushed cheeks. He fidgeted slightly and suddenly Prompto could move again. He caught the hand that released his wrist and held it.

To look at Noct, one could forget that behind the tall, regal facade was a man who had never lived through his twenties. He had the outward appearance of a thirty year old, but his mind was still that of an awkward, fumbling twenty year old. A shy man, barely out of his teens and oh so out of his depth.

"I wasn't expecting..." Prompto tried to talk, his voice croaky with emotion. He swallowed and cleared his throat. "I was expecting for you to tell me to go away, or to laugh at me or something... not..." He cleared his throat again, willing his mind to start working properly again.

"You love me." Noct said quietly, "Not the Crown Prince of Lucis, not the King of Light. You love _me_." He seemed awfully sure, and Prompto wondered just how long his feelings had been obvious. Looking back through his memories of the night, Noct didn't once seem surprised. He would have to think on it later, because Noct was still talking, and Prompto really wanted to listen to this.

"When I'm with you, I'm just Noct. A man who just happens to be royalty, not a royal who just happens to be a man. Ever since we met, you've always made me feel like that. Do you have any idea what that meant to me? What that _still_ means to me?" He gestured towards the door to the balcony, to the celebrations that were still going on inside, "Everyone else in my life, they care about me, they prioritise me, _because_ of my bloodline. Ignis, Gladio, they became my friends because it was their _job_. Hell, Gladio used to hate me and Ignis used to just tolerate me. Even Luna. She wanted to help me because it was her duty, her _fate_ to help the Chosen King. Everyone in my life loved me for my title. Son. Prince. King. _Chosen_. But you..." It was Noct's turn to swallow down emotion and Prompto's turn to wait quietly for him to keep speaking.

"You..." Noct's voice was quiet again, a small smile on his lips, "You never once treated me like a prince." He said, echoing words spoken so long ago. "If I had said that I wanted to give it all up, to run away from it all, Ignis would've tried to talk me out of it. Gladio would've probably tied me up somewhere but you... you would ask where we were going." His hand tightened in Prompto's for a moment. "There was always something stopping me too.." He said, "Some of it's still valid," He admitted, "And some of it probably still matters. But I don't _care_. Because for once, I'm making a decision about my life, not as the Prince, or the King or the chosen one, but as _me._ "

He gave Prompto a cheeky smirk, "So what do you say? Want to 'get jiggy with it'?"


	2. Chapter 2

Get Jiggy With It

"Are you sure this is wise?" Ignis asked Noct quietly as he strode beside him, his eyes brushing over the destruction of the citadel. They were, after all, surveying the area to find where the most damage was done.

"What do you mean?" Noct asked in a careful tone. He knew what Ignis was asking, but he also knew that Ignis needed to be allowed to voice his concerns. It wasn't all that long ago to him that he would have just brushed his advisor's concern away, but something had happened to him in the crystal. Maybe he really had matured. Now, instead of telling Ignis to shove it, he was at least willing to listen to the man.

"Your relationship with Prompto."

Really, it should have been a surprise that Ignis already knew. It was only the night before when Prompto and Noctis finally acknowledged the feelings they had been sitting on for years. They hadn't even been seen together after their conversation on the balcony. Yet Ignis already knew that something had happened, like he always seemed to know everything about Noct.

"No." Noctis admitted. "It's probably not." He turned his head to give his oldest friend a smile and a shrug, "But the best things in life rarely are."

He was rewarded with a small smile and a shake of his head from his advisor. "There are still some concerns." He told his king, "Prompto's social standing being one. Along with his inability to provide you with an heir."

Ignoring the flush that grew on his cheeks, Noct shook his head, "That doesn't matter." He told Ignis, mustering as much confidence as he could. "In Zegnautus Keep, I made a decision. The social class system of old is archaic, the circumstances of ones birth shouldn't hinder the potential of their life. I intend to do away with it. Where you were born, or who you were born to matters less than what you _do_ with your life. Look at Prompto. He's one of my most trusted Glaves, yet he was born in Nifelheim and raised as a commoner in Insomnia." He stopped their stroll to turn to his friend, making sure that he was being listened to.

"It will look like you're changing centuries of tradition, simply so that you can take him on as a lover." Ignis pointed out, coming to a stop a pace ahead of Noctis and turning to face him. As always, his expression was difficult to read, but not impossible. He was concerned, that was obvious, but Noct couldn't find a single shred of judgement. He wasn't against the idea, but he had a duty to point these things out.

Knowing that Ignis was on his side brought another smile to Noct's face. "Let them think that." He shrugged, "In the end, people will think what they want to, there's not much I can do about that. But we're rebuilding, Ig," He gestured around, "Not just the city, but the world too. Why would we simply replace what we had, when we can build something better? Take this as an opportunity to move on from stagnation and push forward into a new age."

"That may address the first issue," Ignis said with a soft sigh, pushing his glasses further onto his face. "But the problem of lineage still remains. Regardless of how fanciful your notions of a new era are, Prompto will still be unable to bear you children."

That was something that people would be upset about, Noct supposed, but he shook his head. "A new era, Ignis." He reminded him, "I think it's about time to replace the monarchy, don't you?"

That caused Ignis to start, he looked at Noctis for a moment before regaining his composure. "You intend on abdicating?" He asked, seemingly unsure.

"Not right away." Noct started strolling again, Ignis falling into step. "But the crystal is gone. There's really no need for my line to continue. I'm the first in my bloodline to truly have a _choice_ in the matter." And it was true. Because of the crystal's influence, its protection, his line had to continue in order to protect his nation. But now that the crystal's power was gone, used in the final battle with the accursed, there was no need for him to produce a child of blood.

"And who do you propose leads us," Ignis asked, "when you decide to step down?"

Noctis had actually thought about this. There was little else to do while in the crystal than to think, and this was one of the many subjects his brain had festered on. "That would be for the people to choose." He announced. "I don't intend on stepping down until Insomnia is back on its feet. I want to make sure that the people have safe places to live and thrive. After that... we hold an election." He grinned at Ignis, "I would probably vote for you."

"Hardily." Ignis waved the comment off and shook his head. "Though your idea does have some merit. A new era indeed."

– – – – – – – – –

"So... Iggy cornered me today." Prompto joined Noct on his walk, an arm flung over his shoulder.

The sun was setting again, and Noctis had decided to check on the state of the gardens. That small area of the citadel had always made him feel more at ease as a child, and it still seemed to have that power. It was overgrown in places, plants having thrived with nobody to prune them back. In other places, it was all but dead, some plants having not survived with nobody to tend to them.

There was a lot of work to go, and it was unfortunate that this area would probably be one of the lowest priorities. Still, it was nice to be back.

"Oh?" Noct asked, hesitating only a moment before sliding his arm around Prompto's waist and leaning in to him.

"Yep." The blond quipped, his voice energetic and enthusiastic as per normal. There was a small amount of nervousness there, but there were a lot of things to be nervous about these days.

"Did he try to warn you off me?" Noct joked. He knew that Ignis wouldn't do such a thing, but it the words fell from him as an easy banter.

"Nah." Prompto reassured Noct with a shake of his head, "I think he wants us to have kids." He added, "I was all like 'hey dude, a little soon for that kinda talk, don'chya think?'." He chuckled, "But then, he said we've practically been together for like, fifteen years."

"Sounds about right." Noct agreed, "I mean, not much has changed between us." He pointed out. Sure, it had only been a day, but their relationship hadn't actually made any drastic changes. "You were always all over me," He said, ignoring Prompto's embarrassed spluttering, "Pretty sure I still have hand prints on my ass from the number of times you've smacked it over the years." Again, Prompto made an embarrassed sound that Noct all but ignored, "We eat together. Share a bed. Play games together, go for walks. Really, aside from adding a few more... intimate... details, what's changed?"

"Intimate details? Way to make sex sound unsexy." Prompto grumbled, his face a dark shade of crimson, but he seemed to be thinking about what Noct had said. Or at least, Noct hoped he was thinking. He had a look on his face that reminded Noct of their study nights before exams. His brow was furrowed and his lips were moving from side to side over his teeth.

"Prompto?" He verbally nudged his best friend, wanting to know what was going on inside his head.

"Well. I mean... We can't. Not naturally anyway. But I'm pretty sure that there'll be more than a few volunteers to help out." Prompto said, letting the filter between his brain and voice disappear. Unfortunately, it didn't quite help Noct understand what was going on.

"Huh?"

"Surrogates." Prompto said with a shrug, "I mean... Having kids is kinda important to your family, right? And adoption probably wouldn't work, because, you know, they need to be related to you. And even if there were some way for us to make a kid together, that'd probably involve labs and stuff and there's no way I'm gonna let that happen."

Noct stared at Prompto for a moment, his mind rushing through thoughts before he could fully comprehend them. It wasn't until the last sentence that he finally, fully, clicked. "Hey," He interrupted, "On of my best friends was made in a lab." He teased. He wasn't quite sure if it would upset Prompto, to joke about something like that, but it felt so natural for it to fall into their banter, that he didn't think about it until after he said it.

Fortunately, Prompto just snorted and shook his head, "Wouldn't wish it on anyone." He was smiling, so that seemed like a good sign. "Besides, I'm not even sure if I _can_ pass on my DNA." He added, "I mean, it's kinda all screwed up, who knows how that'd affect a kid. Nah. Best stick with yours."

Prompto was still thinking out loud, still contemplating things and Noctis paused. An earlier part of Prompto's ramblings flung itself to the forefront of his brain. ' _having kids is kinda important to your family'_.

"Prompto." Noct pulled away from Prompto's arm and turned to face him completely. "This planning is all well and good but..." He took his friend's hands in his own and looked into his face, "Do you even _want_ kids?"

"Huh?" The blond looked at him for a moment, as if he hadn't thought of that question. "I dunno." He admitted, "I've been in love with you for fifteen years." He pointed out, and Noct couldn't help but grin at those words. He didn't think he would ever get used to hearing them said so casually. "I never really thought that we could end up together, but that didn't stop me dreaming." Prompto continued, a happy smile on his own face, "And you know, it was always just one of those things that would happen. Part of the package, I guess."

"So you never really thought about having children of your own?" Noct asked, "More like... it was a price to pay?"

Prompto blinked at him for a moment, actually thinking on those words. "Well... I wouldn't put it like _that_." He admitted, looking a little uncomfortable at the idea of a child being a _price_. "But dude, if you think I wouldn't adore the shit out of your kids, you'd be sorely mistaken. I always planned on spoiling them so rotten that even _Ignis_ would have trouble cleaning up after them."

Once again, Noct was staring at Prompto. Even knowing how he felt, Prompto had still planned on being there, helping him with his children. It hadn't even occurred to Prompto that it might never happen. What if he and Luna had decided to stay in Tenebrae to raise their children, would Prompto have moved in with them? Probably not. Knowing Prompto, he would've probably rented an apartment nearby.

The devotion that this man had for him almost brought Noct to tears. Knowing what he had done for him, what he would have been willing to _do_ for him, was something that was still difficult for Noct to believe.

Something must have been showing on his face, because Prompto had fallen silent, looking at him in concern. "Noct?" The hands that Noct still held squeezed his for a moment and Noct gave a small nod.

"Prompto... you do realise that the crystal shattered, right?" He asked quietly, watching Prompto's face for understanding.

"Yeah..." The understanding wasn't there yet.

"And that the reason that my family line had to remain unbroken was because of the crystal's blessing..." He added, speaking slowly, hoping that Prompto would understand.

No luck. "Okay..." Prompto was being a little slow today, it seemed.

"I no longer have the crystal's blessing." Noct pointed out, "Which means that my kids wont either."

"So your kids wont be magic. Big deal, I wasn't, and I survived, didn't I?"

Noct closed his eyes and gave a small sigh, "Prompto. I don't have to have kids." He said finally, "And even if I did, there's no reason that they have to be blood related."

"Well, when you put it that way..." Prompto still seemed a little confused, "But you still need to... y'know... produce the next king, right?" He asked, "Or queen!" He added hastily, as if that was the reason that Noctis was giving him an irritated look.

"No. I don't." He said, "When everything's settled, I'm going to step down as king." He told Prompto, "Hold an election for the next leader, let the people decide."

Again, Prompto fell quiet. Noct had forgotten how much he hated it when Prompto was quiet, but he didn't say anything, didn't interrupt his friend's thoughts. Eventually, Prompto spoke again, "Does that mean you don't want kids?" He asked, voice sounding a little vulnerable.

"It means I don't know." Noct admitted, "It was always something that was expected to have to happen, but now..." He shook his head, "Now there's a choice. But Prom..." He made sure he had his partner's attention before saying the next part. "It isn't only _my_ choice. You need to think about it too."

Prompto's eyes widened as realisation finally dawned on him. It was quite amusing to watch, but Noct kept his smile to himself. Now was not the time for teasing. Now was the time for seriousness.

"Noct..." Prompto's voice was quiet, almost timid, "Are we seriously talking about having kids?" He asked, as if the last ten minutes hadn't happened.

"Yeah..." A little confused, and slightly concerned, Noct watched Prompto think.

"Holy shit" The blond breathed out after a moment, "This is real."

"Uh..." Had Prompto snapped? Had this been too much for him? "Yeah..." Noct watched his friend, worry growing as Prompto took a few deep breaths and pulled on of his hands from Noct's grasp to wipe over his face.

"Dude." Prompto muttered, "Bro." He seemed stuck, but Noct wasn't quite sure how to help him, so he just stayed silent, watching his friend and partner freak out, just a little. "Noct. Buddy. You're by best friend. I love you, dearly. But bro. We've been together all of twenty-four hours, and we're talking about having kids."

Noct frowned, willing his heart to slow down to its normal pace. For a moment there, he'd been worried that it _was_ too much for Prompto and that he was about to tell him that he was out. But... He shook his head, chuckling a little, "So you're telling me, that when it was just expected to happen, it was all fine. But now that you have a choice, you're freaking out?"

"Yeah!" Prompto admitted, managing a small chuckle. "Going along with things that's expected, that's easy. You just do what you're supposed to do and everything's fine. But now. Dude, what if I choose wrong!?"

"Choose..." Noct stared at Prompto for a moment, "There's... not really a right or wrong answer here." He pointed out, "You need to do what's good for you..."

Prompto snickered, "That's what she said," He muttered and Noct rolled his eyes with a laugh. "But for reals," Prompto continued, recovering from his immature moment, and stepping away to start pacing. "This is kinda big. Like, life chaining big. Like, what happens if I say I want kids and then screw them up!?"

"Prom-" Noct tried to interrupt, but Prompto just kept talking and pacing.

"I don't exactly have the best role models when it comes to parents. But then, what if I say I don't want kids, and then regret it later? And what happens if I don't want kids and you do, or the other way around?"

"Prom-" Again, Noct tried to interrupt, but Prompto spoke over him, his anxieties pushing him to just keep talking. Noct hadn't seen him like this since they were still in high school, and it was somewhat amusing.

"The world isn't exactly a great place right now, I mean, sure, the daemons are gone and the sun isn't going away again, but there isn't even anywhere for us to properly live yet! There's so much that we need to do, we can't bring a kid up like this, not until-"

Finally, Noctis caught Prompto's shoulders in his hands, stopping his movements and finally gaining his attention. "Prompto." He smiled at the man, moving his hand to gently cup Prompto's cheek. "You don't need to decide now." He assured him. "We can talk it through later." He brushed his thumb over Prompto's cheek. "Lets just... be together for now."

After a beat, the stress and worry on Prompto's face faded. "Yeah..." He said in an awe filled voice. "Yeah... We can do that..." The small smile on his face grew to a big grin.

– – – – – – – – –


	3. Chapter 3

Get Jiggy With It

Part 3

"Uh, Noct buddy... It's been like, a week." Prompto's unsure voice startled Noct slightly and he jumped.

"What?" He asked, confused as to what his friend meant. It wasn't until Prompto gestured to the small ring box in his hand that he understood. He chuckled a little and shook his head. "No. Don't worry." He reassured his partner, still looking at the box in his hand.

He sat down on the bed behind him and sighed, "I found it, when I was looking through..." He gestured around himself. They were in his dad's old room. It was one of the few that had survived mostly intact, and with the influx of people arriving to help rebuild Insomnia, they needed the space.

So Noctis had volunteered to clean it out.

"It was my mom's." He said quietly, flipping the box open and looking down at the two rings inside. He felt the bed dip beside him and Prompto joined him to look down at the rings.

"They're beautiful." He said quietly, his arm curling around Noct's waist in a quiet show of support.

The king leaned into the embrace, still looking at the jewellery in his hand. "I will, you know..." He said quietly, finally turning to look at Prompto. "One day." When Prompto raised his eyebrows in a silent question, Noct found himself looking back down at the rings, a slight redness growing on his face. "Offer them to you." He said quietly.

"Dude. Buddy. I love you. But we are going _way_ too fast." Prompto said, but still, he didn't move away.

Noctis chuckled and nodded, closing the box with a snap. "Yeah." He agreed, bringing his arm around Prompto's shoulder. He tilted his head to rest it against Prompto's. "Good thing the council isn't here." He said, "Or I'd already have had to marry."

"You've been back like a week!" Prompto pulled back to look at Noct. "Why would you marry someone so quick?"

"Old laws." Noct said with a shrug. "The heir must be married by the age of twenty-two and have produced at least one viable offspring by the age of twenty-five." He quoted. "I'm thirty. Not married and have no kids. The council would be freaking out."

"Not like it was your fault." Prompto pointed out. "If things hadn't gone the way they had, you and Luna'd probably be on like, your fifth kid by now."

Noct snorted and shook his head, "We'd probably struggle for even one." He said. When Prompto gave him another questioning look he flushed darkly and gestured to his lap. "I- Well... It- It...doesn't work-" Before he could finish his stuttered sentence, Prompto let out a bark of laughter.

"Couldda fooled me." He said, "Seemed to work _just fine_ last night."

Noct's face seemed to feel even hotter and he shook his head, "For _women_." He finally finished his sentence.

"You're gay?" Prompto asked and Noct just gave him a look.

"This surprises you?" He asked, "Pretty sure I proved that last night..."

"You know dude, it _is_ possible to like both." Prompto pointed out, "And hey, I finally got in your pants, _I_ sure as hell wasn't going to question it."

That caused them both to laugh and Noct brought Prompto back into a half hug, holding him at his side. After a while, he spoke, his eyes once again trained on the small box in his hand. "Seriously though." He spoke quietly, "I'm going to give up the throne, so really, I-we don't have to but... One day, I want to."

The room fell quiet for just a little too long, and Noct turned to look at Prompto, wondering if he had said something wrong. When he saw unshed tears in Prompto's eyes, his heart thudded in his chest and his mouth went dry. Had he said the wrong thing? Had he pushed things too far, too fast? He was about to backtrack, to assure Prompto that it wouldn't be for a while, not until they had both found their footing, when Prompto spoke again.

"For real?" His voice was just a whisper, thick with emotion. He was trembling and Noct suddenly didn't know what to do.

"Yeah." He said, swallowing the dryness from his mouth. "For real."

"You want... to _marry_ me? As in, 'til death do us part'?" He sounded like he was going to cry, and Noctis was in way over his head.

"Well yeah. Eventually. I mean. It's something I thought about. For a long time. If things could've been different. I would've probably asked you by now. Y'know. If I wasn't the prince. And if I didn't sleep for a decade." It wasn't often that Noctis rambled. In fact, it was a very rare occurrence, but in this instance, he couldn't seem to help it. He wasn't sure who he was reassuring, himself or Prompto, but he was completely out of his depth and flustered. "I mean, we don't have to. I won't love you any less. I just thought it would be nice to, you know, be legally bound together."

Prompto was smiling now. A wet, tear soaked smile, but a smile none the less. "Noct," He said, voice still quiet, still somewhat broken. "Buddy, you need to stop fulfilling my dreams." He chuckled lightly, lifting a shaking hand to cover Noct's over the ring box.

"Never." Unable to move either of his hands to wipe away the tears streaming down Prompto's face, Noct did the next best thing he could think of and leaned forward, gently pressing his forehead against Prompto's.

"For real. I'll eventually run out. Then what'll you do?" Prompto asked, trying to put some levity into the situation.

"Find you new dreams." Noct had no idea what he was saying. It all sounded stupidly cheesy, but he meant it. "So there'll always be something to look forward to, together." Oh damn, that was _super_ cheesy. It sounded like it came from a movie, and Noct would have been embarrassed about saying it, if it wasn't for the happy smile on Prompto's face. Apparently, it was the right thing to say because the next thing he knew, Prompto was kissing him, deeply.

"For what it's worth." Prompto said against his lips, breaking the kiss for only a moment to speak. "I'm not ready yet. But when I am -" He kissed Noctis again, deeply, passionately, "I'll say yes."

And they were kissing again, all of the passion and joy that they had found in each other expressing itself in a physical action. They sat like that, together, for a long while before Noctis pulled back. "Not here." He muttered, "Not in my _dad's_ bed." To which, Prompto laughed and laughed before taking Noct's hand and leading him away.

– – – – – – – – –

"So. Whodda' thought it." Gladio said with a grin. They were sitting around the fireplace in one of the rooms that was safe to occupy.

"Hmm?" Noct questioned, sipping at his hot chocolate. (No matter how many times Ignis raved about it, Noct still hated the taste of coffee). It was just the two of them, and Noct was glad. He hadn't had much time to catch up with Gladio over the last week that he'd been back and it was good to be able to talk to his friend again.

"You're getting some ass." Gladio said with a laugh, pointing at Noct's neck.

With wide eyes, Noct quickly covered his neck, skin flushing red. He was going to have to have words with Prompto later. The King really shouldn't be seen walking around with visible love bites.

"Soooo..." Gladio was talking again, still grinning at him, "Who's the lucky lady?"

Noctis frowned at his friend. "How long have we known each other?" He asked.

"Countin when you were in the crystal?" Gladio questioned, "Twenty something years." He shrugged, not sure on the exact number.

"So in two decades, you never once noticed that I don't like women?" Noct asked, eyebrows almost lost in his hairline. It wasn't exactly something that he'd made public knowledge, but he'd never once actively hidden his sexuality from his friends. He knew that Ignis knew, and that Prompto knew (at least, now he did), so he'd just assumed that Gladio had known. "You _do_ know I'm gay, right?"

Gladio just stared at him for a moment. "Huh." He shrugged, "I didn't know that." He admitted. He didn't seem upset or disgusted, so Noct relaxed a little. He didn't know why he was worried. It wasn't like something like that would actually make his friend leave, but there had always been some insecurity around it.

After a moment, Gladio spoke again, "So, who's the lucky guy?" He asked, his grin back in place.

Noct flushed again, turning his attention to the fire before letting out a laugh. "You know, for my sworn shield and vigilant protector, sometimes you really do miss the obvious." He was about to tell him when the doors behind them opened.

"There you are!" Prompto bounced in throwing himself onto the ground next to Noct. "I've been looking for you _everywhere!_ Iggy's driving me nuts!" He seemed to notice Gladio's presence and offered him a wave. "Hey Gladio, 'sup?"

"Apparently Noct's getting laid." Gladio said with a teasing grin, probably expecting Prompto to pounce on him with questions or join in with the teasing.

Instead, Prompto laughed, "Duh." He said. "He's pretty good at it too."

"Prompto!" Noct would later be ashamed to admit that he actually _squeaked_ out of embarrassment. This wasn't the sort of thing that was just _talked_ about. Even if it was between friends. Gladio's loud laughter didn't help any.

"What? He's gonna figure it out eventually." Prompto said with a shrug and a grin, apparently loving Noct's flustered reaction. "Or were you planning on marrying me in secret? Whisking me away to Galdin Quay to elope?"

Gladio was looking between the two, amusement shining from his eyes. He didn't seem overly surprised. "You two are getting married?" He asked.

"Not for a loooonggg time." Prompto assured him, still grinning as Noct put his head in his hands, his hot chocolate all but forgotten next to him. "But it's on the cards." Prompto finished.

"A honeymoon in Galdin Quay would probably suit you guys." Gladio offered his advice, "But just remember that sand gets _everywhere_." He winked at Prompto who laughed.

"We'll just have to remember to pack a tent then." He said, "Or just keep it to the hotel."

Noct groaned, "Prompto, I love you dearly, but please, can we stop talking about this stuff in front of Gladio?" He whined.

"But he's the best one to ask for advice!" Prompto was definitely teasing Noct now, and possibly even Gladio, "He's got _soo_ much experience with the ladies!"

Gladio laughed again, "Not sure I'd put it that way." He said, gently smacking Prompto on the back of the head, "And I dunno how it works between guys."

"Not much different." Prompto admitted, "Just gotta remember the lube!"

Noct was sure that his face was going to combust soon, it had never felt so hot before. "Prooommm..." He whined, embarrassed.

"You're right." Prompto said with a sigh, "It's not Gladio's job to give you advice." He seemed like he was going to drop it and Noctis gave a sigh of relief.

" _Thank_ you." He muttered, apparently too soon.

"That's Iggy's job."


	4. Chapter 4

Get Jiggy With It

Part 4 - It's Time

"Are you certain?" Ignis asked Noct again, almost as if he was afraid that Noct would change his answer.

"Yep." Noct offered, his own nerves rising slightly. "It's time." He added, smiling at Ignis. "Thanks, Iggy." He added before stepping through the doors.

The ballroom had only recently been renovated, it had been deemed safe only a few weeks ago, but was already filled with people in fancy clothing. People were mingling, some dancing, but everybody seemed to be having fun.

Unlike almost every formal event Noctis had ever been to before, he was actually happy and excited to attend this one, even if it was in his honour. Almost every face was familiar to him, people that he'd met along his travels, those that he had helped, and those that had helped him. Iris and Talcott were dancing together, Vyv and Dino were chatting by the bar. Even Sania had managed to make her way to Insomnia.

For the first time, he was at a formal event in the citadel ballroom, surrounded by people he actually liked.

It had been one year to the day since his return, and Ignis had insisted that it would be good for moral to celebrate the return of the dawn as a national holiday. So now, every year, there would be a party in the citadel, complete with fireworks. Unlike every other formal event he'd ever been to, status didn't dictate whether or not you could come. All you needed was an invite, and Noct wouldn't have it any other way.

He dutifully did his rounds, greeting as many as he could as he engaged in small talk for the first hour. Thankfully, most of the people in that room knew that he wasn't much of a talker, and it was a lot more comfortable than any party Noct had ever been to.

Eventually though, he had had enough and needed a break. He made his way to the balcony, closing the door behind him. There, standing in the exact place that he had confessed a year ago, stood Prompto.

"Hey," He greeted his partner as Noct stepped closer.

"Hey yourself." Noct replied, allowing himself to grin. Prompto seemed to always make him feel happier, lighter, just by being there.

He reached out, taking one of Prompto's hands in his own as he stepped closer. He lifted the hand he held to his face, placing a soft kiss on the black glove.

"Oh man," Prompto giggled a little, looking slightly nervous. "That's cheesy dude." He muttered, grinning.

"Oh. Then you're really going to hate what comes next." Noctis smiled lightly at Prompto's suspicious confusion. It wasn't unlike Noct to play some sort of prank on Prompto to make him blush (as payback for all the times Prompto brought up certain subjects just to get Noct to turn red). Prompto was probably expecting some sort of prank.

"Come with me." Noct said quietly, still holding Prompto's hand in the way he was trained to lead a noble lady. He guided Prompto towards the doors, pulling him into the room.

"You gonna ask me to dance?" Prompto asked, "'Cause you know how _that_ will turn out..." Prompto was a terrible ballroom dancer, and no matter how hard both Noctis and Ignis tried to teach him, he never seemed to pick it up.

"No." Noct said, still smiling at Prompto and leading him towards the centre of the room. "This is..." He paused, taking a breath and licking his lips in a sudden bout of nervousness. They reached the middle of the dance floor and Noct turned to face Prompto. "You said..." He cleared his throat, "To ask again in a year..." He stepped close to Prompto, as if to guide him in a dance. His hand was still gripping Prompto's, and his other arm came up to lightly rest on the blond's hip.

He leaned his forehead in, touching Prompto's so that he could speak without being overheard. "I know, it's not quite been a year. But... I want to ask you again."

"What?" Prompto seemed to be confused for a moment, his mouth moving as he formed his thinking face. Noct let him think, let him come to the memory on his own and was rewarded with a deep flush on Prompto's face when he did. "Oh." The word left Prompto's mouth in a small gush of air. "Okay." He said, taking a breath and lifting his head slightly so that he could nod at Noctis. "Okay. Ask."

Noct could see the nervousness in his partner, could feel the slight tremble in his hands. He hoped beyond hope that he was doing the right thing, and that Prompto really meant it when he said to ask. He wasn't too worried about Prompto being nervous, he was nervous himself. This was a big thing, after all, even if he was pretty sure that he knew what the answer would be.

After a moment, he gave a small nod and swallowed before letting go of Prompto's hip. His hand reached into his pocket and he slowly lowered himself down, his left knee resting on the newly polished marble floor.

Distantly, he heard a gasp beside him as one of the guests noticed what was happening. The music went quiet and Noctis opened his mouth, a speech already prepared.

A speech that disappeared from his mind the moment he tried to say it. After a second, he let out a soft chuckle. "Damn." He muttered to himself, "I don't know why I'm so nervous." Prompto gave a small laugh, and gently squeezed the hand that was holding his.

The speech wasn't coming back to him, so Noct decided to do something that he usually wasn't very good at. Lifting his eyes, he looked at his partner, his love, and spoke from the heart.

"Prompto." He started. Well. That was easy enough. "There has never been another person in my life who makes me feel like you do." That sounded good. Keep going. Right. "Nobody else can make me smile like you do, make me laugh like you do. Nobody else has ever managed to capture my heart like you."

Above him, Prompto licked his lips, eyes watering as he listened.

"You are beautiful, inside and out. Your smile lights up my world and your arms heal my pain. With you by my side, I know that there is nothing that I can't accomplish. With you by my side, I will never know loneliness, I will never know despair. Because if you are by my side, I will know only love, joy and companionship, even when the road gets hard."

Prompto was practically crying now, and Noct knew that he wasn't far away. He took a breath and continued, not quite sure where these words were coming from, but knowing that they were true. "But without you by my side, I am incomplete. You make me a better king, a better _person_ , and I want nothing more in this world than to be able to call myself yours."

A deep breath as he lifted the ring box, letting go of Prompto's hand only so that he could lift the lid. "Prompto Argentum." He said, aware of the awe in his own voice. "Will you be, forever at my side, as my husband and equal?" His voice was quiet now, having lost the confidence he'd gained while speaking about Prompto. Now, it was real. The question was asked, it was out there, and waiting for Prompto's answer.

He was aware that the room was quiet now, and that everybody was watching them. He hoped that he hadn't done the wrong thing, by doing this publicly. He'd known that Prompto loved the idea of public displays of affection (that had been one of the hardest things to get used to after getting together), he only hoped that this wasn't too far.

"Noctis." Prompto was speaking quietly, "I already made that vow." He said, speaking only to Noct, "To be ever at your side. I meant it then, and I mean it now. I have always loved you, and I will always love you." He gave a shaky smile, offering Noct his left hand. "As your beloved, and as your husband to be." After a beat, "That was a 'yes', by the way." he muttered.

Noct laughed, removing Prompto's glove so that he could place the ring on his bare finger. As soon as the ring was in place, he stood and pulled Prompto into a deep kiss, pouring all the emotions, the love, that he couldn't say into it. Around him, he could hear the room erupt into cheers and applause as everybody they knew celebrated with them.

"I love you." Noct said against Prompto's mouth, unable to stop grinning.

– – – – – – –

"I am _never_ going to get used to that." Prompto muttered as he threw himself down on the couch in Noct's office. The king was sitting behind the desk, glaring at the ever growing pile of papers in front of him.

"Hmm?" He questioned, flipping a page before dropping it back on the desk with a sigh. He turned his attention fully to his beloved.

"People keep calling me ' _Highness'_ and actually _meaning_ it. Y'know, not just teasing..." Prompto leaned back on the couch, getting himself more comfortable.

"Well..." Noct said, smirking lightly, "Technically you _are_ a prince now." He pointed out. "And when we're married, you'll be a king."

Prompto's eyes widened and he leaned forward to stare at Noct. "Shit." He muttered, "How did I not _realise_ that?" He asked, suddenly looking nervous. "When were you planning on abdicating again?" He asked, almost rhetorically.

"Not for at _least_ another five years." Noct chuckled and stood, stretching his aching back before moving to join Prompto on the couch. "And if we make people wait that long for the wedding, I'm sure there'll be riots." He wrapped an arm around Prompto's shoulders and pulled him close. "So I'm afraid you'll just have to put up with being royalty for a while."

Prompto chuckled, "Who'd've thought it." He muttered, relaxing against Noct. "But seriously dude, you're not gonna make me like... make choices for the kingdom or anything, are you?"

"Sure I am." Noct smirked again, tone only slightly teasing, "You did agree to be my equal, after all."

Prompto groaned softly and buried his head in Noct's neck. "But I don't know the first thing about being a king." He muttered and Noct snorted.

"You think I do?" He asked, "I was supposed to die. Dad thought that would be my destiny. He didn't exactly raise me to rule." He adjusted their positions again so that Prompto was on his lap, held close to his chest. "Which is why, we have Iggy." He told Prompto. "That man is a blessing, I swear."

Prompto chuckled and nodded his agreement. "You're totally going to put him in charge when you step down, aren't you."

Noct laughed, "Planning on it." He admitted, "But only if he wants the job. Whole point of this is choice."

Prompto nodded, closing his eyes and relaxing further. "I love you, Noct." He said quietly.

"I love you, your _highness_." Noct teased in return.


	5. Chapter 5

Get Jiggy With It

Part 5 – Vows -

"Why did I agree to this?" Noct mumbled, rubbing his tired eyes as he looked out into the still dark morning. The sun hadn't even risen yet. He yawned and Ignis gave a fond sigh.

"Because it means a lot to him. To the kingdom as a whole." His trusted advisor told him, a soft smile on his face. "And because he asked you to."

Noct gave another sigh, "Yeah." It wasn't like he could deny Prompto anything he asked. Even if that meant getting up in the middle of the night and dealing with a large number of people.

He went to rub the back of his head, only for his hand to be slapped away by Ignis. "Do you want to have to have it re-done?" He asked, chuckling at Noct's small grumble at the idea. "Anyway, it's almost time."

"Yeah." Noct couldn't help the smile that grew on his face. It was almost time. Suddenly, he was filled with energy, some of it nervous, some of it excited. This was the day. This was it.

He followed when Ignis lead him through the citadel, his footsteps feeling oddly light, hell, his whole body felt light.

"Are you nervous?" Ignis asked as they walked, a warm smile on his face.

"A little." Noct admitted, "But... that's normal, isn't it."

"Quite. I wonder how Prompto is faring."

– – – – – – –

"Stop pacing. Carpet's new, don't wear it out." Gladio grumbled from his place on the plush arm chair. His words were irritated, but the fond look on his face betrayed his real feelings.

"I can't help it!" Prompto exclaimed, turning to continue his impatient walk. "Isn't it time already?" He asked, stopping and looking at Gladio for a moment before returning to his pacing.

"What? You nervous?"

Prompto snorted and shook his head, "What's to be nervous about?" He asked, "I've been in love with him for fifteen years."

A small beep came from Gladio's pocket and he checked his phone before grinning at Prompto. "C'mon _princess_ , lets get you hitched."

– – – – – – –

The throne room had been decorated as per Ignis' instructions. White fabric was draped artfully from the high ceiling, framing the landing below the throne. Flowers framed the inside of the second stairwell and overflowed from the upper balconies while petals were scattered on the floor, lining two lengths of red carpet. Lining the walls and the stairs, candles of bright white shone, adding to the artificial light above.

When Noct walked in, his breath hitched slightly in awe. It was beautiful. "Thanks Iggy." He said quietly to the man at his side. The advisor simply nodded once in acknowledgement before taking Noct's arm.

Behind him the door opened again, this time admitting Prompto and Gladio. Like Noct and Ignis, they were arm in arm, Ignis and Gladio between the two royals.

From somewhere, music began to play and bells began to chime. It was their cue and as one, the four men began to walk towards the decorated landing half way up the stairs to the throne.

Standing at the ready was one Cor Leonis, a smile on his face as the four men approached. Once they took their positions in front of him, Ignis and Gladio turned, their backs to each other as they faced Noct and Prompto. As one, they moved, fists over their chests they bowed then they stood back, taking their places on the other side of the two men.

Finally able to see Prompto, Noct couldn't help the small gasp. Standing there in front of him was the most beautiful creature that he had ever seen. Clad in a white, fitted suit, Prompto smiled at him, eyes shining with love. At Cor's prompting, he stepped forward, offering his hand. Noct took it in his own, looking down at them, seeing the black of his suit sleeve contrasting against Prompto's.

He swallowed again, lifting his head to look his beloved in the eyes.

Cor was speaking now, saying something that Noct wasn't completely paying attention to. He knew his cues, knew when he was expected to speak, what he was expecting to say. He had been preparing for this.

"-your vows." That was it, his cue.

"Prompto." Noctis said, voice probably a little more quiet than it should be. Everyone was supposed to hear him, after all. But these words... they were for Prompto.

"The day I met you, my life changed. For the first time in my life, I could see the light. From the very first smile we shared, the very first laugh, I knew that there was something special about you. Whenever I saw you, whenever I was near you, my life was always brighter. My very soul resonating with yours.

"From the very beginning, you were there for me. Ever at my side and never wavering. Through the good and the bad, through the laughter and the tears, you never once left my side.

"With these vows, I promise to show you the same devotion that you have always given me. With these vows, I promise to always be by your side, never to waver and never to leave. With these vows, I promise to love and cherish you, no matter what may come.

"Life will always bring hard times, and we will have many of those to come. But I know that with you by my side, and with me by yours, we will always make it through. Together. Today, I will take you as my husband with a promise to always uphold these vows."

There were definitely tears in his eyes now, but that was okay. Because standing before him was Prompto, who's eyes were shining equally as brightly, tears unshed. He took a breath and spoke.

"Noctis." He began, voice trembling only a little. "Prince. King. Chosen. I know you don't always like titles, but today you gain two more. Husband. _Cherished_.

"From the day I met you, I knew that we would be friends. I knew that we could be close. I never dreamed that I would be standing here one day, but there's nowhere else I would rather be.

"You were the first person to truly care for me, to be there for me and to hold me dear. Never in my life had I ever felt so connected to anybody else. It took me nearly a year to understand, to realise exactly what I felt for you, but it's been there ever since.

"Through our happy times and our bad ones, through our joy, our laughter, tears and sorrows, even through Iggy's lectures, my feelings for you have only grown. Never once have they wavered." Noct couldn't help but chuckle at the mention of his loyal advisor and friend. Behind him, Ignis gave a small, almost inaudible sigh.

"I have known the dark days without you," Prompto continued, "the many nights of praying for your return. And now that you're back, I know that I will never let you go again. In this room, I nearly lost you for good, so it is in this room that I make these vows, forever thankful that you are still here.

"With these vows, I promise to be ever at your side. With these vows, I promise that my love for you will not waver. With these vows, I promise that-" His voice broke slightly and he cleared his throat, reaching up with his free hand to wipe away the tears, with a soft, embarrassed chuckle. "With these vows, I promise that I will stand by you through the best, and the worst. With these vows, I promise to love you, and to cherish you, for always.

"Today, I will take you as my husband with a promise to always uphold these vows."

Again, Prompto cleared his throat and wiped at his eyes. If it wasn't for the grin on his face and the look of absolute adoration he was giving Noct, he would have been worried. But he knew that the tears on Prompto's face were just as happy as the ones on his own.

"Today the two of you stand before the Six, and the kingdom of Lucis." Cor said, his voice louder than the others had been. He was addressing not only Noct and Prompto, but also the crowd of their friends that were gathered. "Today you consent to your fates being forever intertwined. Today you agree to take on a shared responsibility, not only to each other, but to Lucis. Today you vow to never hinder, and to always help, as king and... uh... king."

There were a few chuckles at that. The traditional vows of the line of Lucis hadn't been written for two men after all.

"You have made your vows to each other," Cor recovered quickly, continuing with the vows. "And now, you must make your vows to your kingdom."

This bit had been rehearsed incessantly, Ignis insisting that it had to be done perfectly. Together, both Prompto and Noctis spoke, their voices melding into one.

"Today I vow to protect the people of Lucis and to put the kingdom before myself, to always strive for peace and prosperity for the kingdom and her people. Today, I vow that my love for my betrothed will only help in this and never hinder."

"Today," Prompto spoke, "I stand before the six and join the line of Lucis and vow to uphold the laws and traditions."

"Today," Noct said, "I stand before the six and welcome my beloved into my line. I vow to make the world a better place with him at my side."

There was quiet for a moment, Noct having deviated from the traditional vows. It had taken a lot of considering for him to decide to do that, but he couldn't make a vow that he wasn't intending on keeping. Many of the laws and traditions of the line of Lucis were going to change, and he was going to be the one to change them.

Instead, he spoke of a promise that he had made to Prompto so many years ago. To break down the borders, to make the world a better place. To do it with Prompto by his side.

"Today," Cor spoke again, once again recovering quickly, "I present you to the six and to the kingdom in matrimony. From this moment, you are to stand together and lead us into a new era. Prompto Argentum, do you consent to this man, from now until eternity, to be your wedded husband?"

"I do." Prompto's voice was almost a whisper, but it was heard, at least by those who needed to hear it.

"Who stands as witness for Prompto Argentum?" Cor asked, and Gladio stepped forward.

"I, Gladiolus Amicitia, of House Amicitia." Gladio said in a sure voice. "Stand forward to witness."

"To your knowledge, has Prompto Argentum been coerced or forced in any way?"

"No. He is here of his own will." Gladio's voice was proud and Noct couldn't help but smile at him over Prompto's shoulder.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum, do you consent to this man, from now until eternity, to be your wedded husband?" Cor asked, it was his turn.

Noct couldn't help the grin on his face, "I do." He said, his own voice now cracking, but loud and strong. The voice of a king.

"Who stands as witness for Noctis Lucis Caelum?" Cor repeated his earlier question.

"I, Ignis Scientia of House Scientia, stand forward to witness." Ignis spoke from behind Noct, and he wished that he could turn around to see the look on his face.

"To your knowledge, has Noctis Lucis Caelum been coerced or forced in any way?"

"No. He is here of his own will." Just like Gladio, Ignis' voice was thick with pride.

"Then with the power invested in me by the kings of Lucis," Cor said to the two men in the middle. "I pronounce you wed." Even Cor was smiling brightly now.

There was a moment of quiet before Ignis leaned forward to speak in Noct's ear, "I do believe you're supposed to kiss him now." He muttered, causing a small flutter of laughter in the room.

Noct flushed deeply, but even that minor embarrassment couldn't take the smile from his face as he stepped closer to Prompto. "I love you." He said quietly, his voice a whisper for only Prompto to hear.

"I love you." Prompto replied, tears still flowing.

Now that he was allowed to move, Noct reached up and brushed them away. He left his hand on Prompto's cheek and leaned in, gently placing his lips against his beloveds.

When they pulled back, Cor spoke again. "Witnesses, please lead your king forward."

Once again, Ignis took Noct's arm, turning him around to walk up the final set of stairs. Noct knew that Gladio was doing the same with Prompto and the four of them made their way up to the throne.

As they stood together in front of the throne, hand in hand and facing the crowd, the orange light of sunrise began to fill the room and bells tolled across the city, bringing in a new day in a new era.

Hand in hand, Noctis and Prompto Lucis Caelum leaned forward, bowing to the people witnessing the binding of their love. Behind them, and to their sides, their loyal retainers joined the action in silent solidarity with their kings.


End file.
